championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Asmodea "Amara" Jeggare
Player Character in Ben's Pathfinder Campaign. Background As a citizen of Corentyn and by extension a subject of Cheliax and the Thrice-Damned House of Thrune, I served my two years in the Corentyn navy upon reaching maturity. Afterwards, I entered the employment of the Archheathen as a “Violations Officer” in the Corentyn customs department. Largely, this job involved what you might expect. Given the amount of commercial traffic moving through the city, there is of course a great deal of contraband brought in on or smuggled away by ship. A surprisingly large amount given the severe punishments often inflicted on smugglers. Preventing a stash of dangerously addictive opiates from getting to the general populace is not too uncommon, and insidious proscribed texts are in high demand among decadent nobles away from the watchful eyes in Egorian. Of course, as abolitionists will be quick to point out, my role also included ferreting out slaves attempting to stow away on departing ships or are being actively smuggled out of Cheliax by underground networks. I can't say I am proud of this element of my work. The crushing despair in the faces and postures of these attempted escapees when I find them in some nook or cranny is a sickening sight. It's one of several reasons that I have taken a leave of absence for travel. Naturally the terms of my absence from Cheliax involve taking detailed notes on my journey. Of course some of my observations will not be part of my official report. You can't just openly walk around much of the Inner Sea with a name like Asmodea. At least, not without facing some potential issues. It's not as if it is even much use within the Infernal Empire. Sure, you're named in honour of the greatest archdevil of Hell, but so are thousands of other women. It's really not an advantage in any way. All the name Asmodea really does for you is demonstrate your parents' loyalty to His church, or – more accurately – it demonstrates that your parents wish to be seen as being loyal to the church. My father is the quintessential Chelish minor noble. Ambitious, self-serving, focused on himself and the family name, and occasionally cruel. A loving father in his own way, but flawed all the same. My mother is the daughter of a pair of Garundi slaves emancipated upon their former master's death. If you are familiar with the aristocracy of any country, you can imagine the sheer magnitude of the scandal that their marriage caused within House Jeggare. She has made sure that I did not grow up entirely trapped in the bubble of Chelish nobility, and for that I am thankful. Beyond the issue of my name was something else that I quickly got to work solving once I left Cheliax. The accent. The more cosmopolitan cities of Andoran, Taldor, and of course Absalom see enough Chelish visitors that locals can pick out even a slight accent. I hired a language tutor for a while in Almas and have tried to avoid interacting with too many well-traveled folk to avoid the suspicion that a Chelish heritage incites. Having naturally darker skin than most of my countrymen has also helped me to blend in. My mostly fluent Osiriani has saved me on more than a few occasions. No one thinks too much of a Garundi scholar by the name of Amara traveling around the continent. In the past year I have worked as a translator, tax collector, accountant, or investigator of petty crimes. Maybe not glamorous, but combined with family resources and my previous savings these odd jobs have kept me moving. It never hurts to pick up a few extra skills. My real aim (besides staying away from home for as long as possible) is filling out my repertoire of alchemical concoctions and extracts. If you're not willing to dabble with infernalism, you need to pick something else both powerful and prestigious to survive in Chelish high society. Personal Place of Origin: Corentyn, Cheliax Birthdate: Arodus 31, 4693 AR Profession: Customs Agent Languages: Common, Infernal, Osiriani, Polyglot, Halfling Stats Level: 7 HP: 62/62 BAB: +6/+1 Skill Points: 70 Speed: 30 ft. Initiative: +1 (+0*) Enhancements marked with an asterisk* are used when Mutagen and Enlarge Person are in effect. Traits, Abilities, and Feats Racial Traits: Skilled, Bonus Feat Class Abilities: Inspiration (10/Day), Trap Sense, Ceaseless Observation, Unfailing Logic, Keen Recollection, Studied Combat, Studied Strike Feats: Power Attack, Extra Inspiration, Extra Investigator Talent, Inspired Alchemy, Combat Reflexes Investigator Talents: Alchemist Discovery (Mutagen), Quick Study Extracts Level 1: Heightened Awareness, Longarm, Anticipate Peril, Expeditious Retreat, Shield, Cure Light Wounds, Keen Senses, Enlarge Person Level 2: Alchemical Allocation, Darkvision, Bull's Strength Level 3: Fly Equipment Armour: Weapons: Clothing: Gear: Potions: Potion of Barkskin Potion of Cure Light Wounds Potion of Stabilize Combat Priority # Barkskin (potion) (before combat) # Mutagen (before combat) # Studied Combat (ability) # Enlarge Person (extract) # Long Arm (extract) Category:Character